


You Are

by polarpi



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarpi/pseuds/polarpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if a song prompted Tim into action? Story inspired by the song "You Are" by Jimmy Wayne. Originally posted to FF February 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All right, my second story – I’m really enjoying this as an “escape” from real world writing (aka evaluation reports!) I had to throw in a mention of Snowmeggedon 2010; I actually got trapped in the first wave of the snow during a training in Bethesda (fun times!)The song I used for this story is one that I’ve always loved; if someone were to play it for me (or sing it to me), I’d most definitely melt into a puddle! :) Hope you enjoy; if not, I won’t be hurt, since I had fun writing it!
> 
> Spoilers: None – since this is TOTALLY not anything happening in the show!
> 
> Disclaimer: Any mistakes are my own – spell-check and my proofreading didn’t catch them. I do not own the characters of NCIS, the song “You Are” by Jimmy Wayne, or even much of anything of real value. What do you expect – I have too many student loans to pay off!

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Frustrated by the traffic snarling the streets of downtown Washington, DC, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee let out a huge sigh and dropped his head back against the headrest. It had been a brutal day, but thankfully the team had been able to wrap up the case and get out of the office only a little later than expected. Tim was on his way to the local mall before heading home – his one year anniversary was the following day, and he wanted to do something special for Abby.

He smiled, thinking of his girlfriend. It had been a long road to bring the two of them to where they were today, and Tim was hoping to find just the right gift for Abby…if he could ever get out of this mess!

Tim reached to the radio to switch the station. As he scanned the dial, it stopped on a station he **never** listened to, but before he could switch it again, the notes of the song drew him in. Tim’s hand dropped, and as he listened to the song, he found himself forgetting about driving to the mall, turning on side streets and maneuvering his way back to his apartment.

After walking in the door and giving Jethro a quick belly rub, Tim booted up his computer and Googled the lyrics of the song he’d heard. Printing out a copy for himself, he skimmed the words and started to smile.

“This’ll work,” he murmured to himself.

After running a quick errand and taking Jethro out for a brisk walk, Tim settled down in his chair to write.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The next morning, Abigail Scuito bounced into her lab, dropping her lunch box in the cooler and hanging her coat up in her office.

She was excited to see her team today…especially her Timmy. She had missed him the night before – he had told her he had a deadline coming up and needed to do some writing, so Abby spent the evening bowling with the nuns. One of these days, she hoped to get the entire team to join them, maybe have a bowl-off.

Abby set about her lab, booting up her babies for another day of battle. The last thing she did was pull on her lab coat, and then switched her music to Brain Matter. She was ready for whatever the day held in store.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

“Hey, Ziva, can you do me a favor?” Tim stopped in front of her desk as the team returned from interviewing a family member of their newest victim.

Ziva stretched to her full height after placing her NCIS-issue backpack next to her desk. “What do you need, McGee?” she questioned.

“I need some help getting something to Abby – without her seeing them or the item immediately,” Tim explained, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. “I don’t think Tony could handle this, and I don’t think it’s something I can ask Gibbs…”

Ziva smiled. “I would be happy to help, Tim,” she said, sitting in her chair. “What do you need me to take to Abby’s lab? I am guessing that is the drop location.”

Tim placed an envelope and CD case on the corner of her desk. “You’d be right,” he smiled. “I know she’s pretty busy in the lab today…”

Ziva cut him off with a smile of her own. “Do not worry about that, McGee. I can figure out how to get this past Abby’s watchful eyes.”

“Thanks, Ziva,” Tim said. “This means a lot to me…and hopefully will for Abby, too.”

Tony walked over just then, curious as to what was going on between his partner and his Probie. “Hey, McGoo, what’s going on?”

Ziva answered before Tim could respond. “Nothing for you to concern yourself with, Tony,” she replied, giving Tim a small wink before settling herself at her computer and pulling up her email.

Tim smiled back, turned and returned to his own desk, leaving Tony to stand in the middle of their desks looking like a little boy who was the last one picked to play in the game and wound up without a team. “C’mon, guys,” he whined, looking pleadingly at McGee, then Ziva. “We’re a team! We’re not supposed to keep –“ Tony’s whining was cut off by Gibbs’s head slap to the back of his head.

“DiNozzo, get back to work – if McGee wants to share the information with you, he will. Until then, there’s a dead Marine that requires our attention,” Gibbs commented.

“On it, boss,” Tony responded, turning back to his desk and starting to search for new information.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The late morning shifted into the early afternoon, and Ziva took a few minutes from searching for a lead on their case to go visit the spunky forensic scientist in her domain. Before leaving the squadroom, Ziva surreptitiously slipped Tim’s items for Abby into her back pocket and then walked to the back elevator and pressed the button that would lead to Abby’s lab.

Abby looked up from the blood sample she was running when she sensed someone walking into her lab. “Ziva! What are you doing down here?”

“Can I not come visit a colleague and good friend in the middle of the workday?” Ziva questioned.

Abby grinned, racing over to pull Ziva into a bone-crushing hug. “Of **course** you can! I love getting company down here – speaking of, I was hoping to see McGee down here sometime today…” Abby commented, her lower lip sagging into a slight pout.

Ziva inwardly smiled. _“This is what I need to take care of McGee’s favor,”_ she thought to herself, and prepared to spin a string. “Well, McGee was hoping you could help him with something upstairs, so you could head up to our desks and see him there.”

Abby frowned. “Why didn’t he call me to see if I could come up?” she suspiciously inquired.

Ziva breezily replied, “Oh, I had told McGee I was getting up to stretch my legs, maybe drop in here for a minute, and he asked if I could let you know.”

“Well, I guess I better head upstairs. You coming?” Abby asked when she noticed Ziva wasn’t following her to the elevator.

“I thought I’d run downstairs and see if Ducky was interested in tea and a chat later this afternoon,” Ziva responded, walking to the stairwell door as the elevator arrived. “I’ll see you later, Abby.”

Abby waved as the elevator doors closed. As soon as she heard the elevator begin to move upwards, Ziva dashed back to Abby’s lab, trying to decide the best location to conceal Tim’s items for a short while. Ziva eventually decided to place them underneath Bert’s feet, knowing Abby would hug the hippo before leaving for the evening. Ziva stealthily returned to the stairwell to go see Ducky – after all, it wouldn’t do for Abby to say something to him about Ziva coming to visit and Ducky spill the rice that she never showed up.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Abby bounced off the elevator and over to McGee’s desk. “Hey, McG!” Abby exclaimed, throwing her arms around her favorite agent on the MCRT from behind. “Ziva said you needed some help with something up here – what’s up?”

Tim pulled himself out of his focus on the search he was running. “What – Abby? Ziva said I needed you help…?” Tim trailed off, realizing that Ziva must have sent Abby up here so she could move around the lab without interference. “Um…right. I needed your help…deciding where to go for dinner tonight,” Tim lamely finished, shooting Abby a small smile.

Abby put her hands on her hips. “Timothy McGee! You pulled me away from my babies to help you decide what to fill your stomach with?” she scolded.

Tim sheepishly replied, “Well, I hope to have a special dinner with someone who’s very important to me – after all, we have something to celebrate.”

Abby softly smiled at him, running a hand over his hair. “That’s right, you do have something to celebrate tonight,” she said, leaning down to peck his cheek. “Isn’t today the anniversary of the end of your revolving door of girlfriends?”

Tim chuckled, standing up and pulling Abby into his arms. “Best thing to happen to me this year,” Tim stated, dropping a brief kiss on Abby’s lips.

“No grab-ass in the office, McGee,” Gibbs barked, tapping him on the back of his head. “Don’t make me take back my decision to override Rule 12 for you two. Abbs, back downstairs – you can distract McGee on his own time.”

Abby extracted herself from McGee’s arms, and pecked Gibbs on the cheek. “Sure thing, Boss Man. I’ll leave him in your capable hands,” she responded, leaving the team and returning to the elevator, where she passed Ziva returning from her trip to Autopsy.

Ziva winked at McGee as she passed his desk, acknowledging his questioning glance. He returned to his search, and when he received an email within the following few minutes, he quickly opened the message.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

To: [tmcgee@....gov](mailto:tmcgee@ncis.gov)  
From: [ascuito@....gov](mailto:ascuito@ncis.gov)  
Re: Response to Earlier Question

McGee,

Regarding what you asked me a few minutes ago, I would tell you to trust your judgment. You’ve got a great mind on top of your shoulders.

Abbs

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tim grinned, and hit reply.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

To: [ascuito@....gov](mailto:ascuito@ncis.gov)  
From: [tmcgee@....gov](mailto:tmcgee@ncis.gov)  
Re: Response to Earlier Question

Abbs,

Thanks for the answer. I’ll check in with you later to see how your day’s gone.

McGee

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Abby had been visited by Gibbs just as the blood sample finished running, and got a Caf-Pow! for her work. Abby had just gotten a call from Tim, saying he’d need another 20 minutes, and he’d meet her down in her lab. Abby cranked up her music, and began to dance around the lab, shutting down the machines.

“Well, Bert, that’s it – another fine day fighting crime,” Abby laughed, picking up her favorite friend and giving him a squeeze. “Until tom – hey, what’s this?” Abby wondered, picking up an envelope addressed to her in Tim’s scrunched script on top of a CD case before returning Bert to his place of honor. “Guess I should open this, huh, Bert?”

Abby carefully slid her finger under the envelope flap and pulled the two pieces apart. Slipping the paper out from its protective cover, Abby settled onto her stool and began to read.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Abby,

My beautiful Abbs – my friend, my love, my life. This past year with you by my side has been the best 12 months a guy could ask for. When we decided to give us a chance, and received Gibbs’s “blessing” (for lack of a better word), I never could have imagined how this year would pass so quickly, with so much joy and laughter, as well as tears and hurt feelings. You have been my rock and my inspiration while juggling both jobs, and I am so thankful to have you in my life.

I had these great plans to find the most perfect present to celebrate our first year together, fully committed to exploring what we could have if we put a bit of faith into each other. Who would’ve guessed the “perfect” gift would find me? It may not seem like much, but it expresses the exact thoughts and feelings I’ve experienced this year with you. I could try and write down the words myself, but I think my thoughts and feelings would pale in comparison to these that found me.

I know it’s not my (or your) usual type of music…I hope you’ll give it a chance. If you don’t like it, that’s okay – I’ve got a backup gift in mind. Until tonight…

Love,

Tim

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Abby smiled, carefully putting the page back into the envelope. She took the CD case and walked over to her CD player, stopping Android Lust in mid-verse and popping in the unmarked CD. She settled into her desk chair, propping her legs on the edge of the desk as the music began to play.

_Baby when I look at you_  
You know it breaks my heart in two  
How beautiful you are  
I’ve seen you in a million dreams  
Now you’re finally here with me  
We will never be apart  
I wanna hold you forever  
That’s all I’ll ever need

_You are my love_  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend I’ve ever known  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are

_Every time I close my eyes_  
It hits me so deep inside  
How real this feeling is  
I’m intoxicated by your touch  
It’s a sweet, sweet rush  
I’m in love with your kiss  
You’re the one that I trust the most  
You changed me

_You are my love_  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend I’ve ever known  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are

_You are my love_  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend I’ve ever known  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are

_Everything, I love everything you are_

As the last notes trailed off, Abby wiped the tears rolling down her cheek, and squeezed Bert tightly in her arms. “Oh, Timmy…” Abby hiccupped, touched by the meaning behind the song.

“I hope this means you liked the song,” Tim quietly said from his position leaning against the doorjamb of the lab.

Abby whirled around the chair. “Tim!” she exclaimed, throwing herself out of the chair and rushing to Tim, throwing herself into his arms. “I **love** the song! I think it’s my new favorite, think I need to hear it again…”

Tim chuckled. “Later, Abbs. Let’s go get some dinner, all right?” he suggested, clasping her hand as he walked over to the CD player and powered it down.

Abby smiled, taking off her lab coat and hanging it on its hook before slipping her overcoat on and grabbing her purse. “You’re on, McGee. Let’s go!”

The two rode up in the elevator to the squadroom, walking through the team’s desks and wishing their friends a good night. “McGee,” Gibbs stopped their progress, motioning Tim to his desk for a private conference. Tim made sure Abby was wrapped up in sharing her latest bowling story with Tony and Ziva before facing Gibbs. “Yeah, Boss?”

“Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Gibbs questioned, looking Tim straight on in his eyes.

Tim’s posture straightened as he pulled his shoulders back and returned Gibbs’s gaze. “I’m taking the next step, Boss,” he confirmed, waiting for Gibbs’s response.

“Good job, Tim,” Gibbs encouraged, patting him on the back. He lowered his voice, and said, “You know if anything happens –“

“I know, Boss,” Tim interrupted confidently. “You’ve no reason to worry.”

“Good,” Gibbs nodded, and then smacked the back of Tim’s head. “Now, get out of here, and we’ll see you guys in the morning.”

Tim walked over to Tony and Ziva and clasped Abby’s hand, interrupting her story. “If you’ll excuse us, we have some place we need to get to,” Tim stated, pulling her toward the elevator.

“But, Timmy, I was just getting to the good part,” Abby protested as he steered her onto the elevator and hit the button to take them to the garage.

As the doors closed behind them, Tim pulled Abby into his arms and dropped a kiss on her forehead. “I thought us being together was the good part,” he teased, smiling a soft smile at his girlfriend.

Abby leaned into Tim’s embrace, looking up into his eyes. “Oh, Tim, you know I love spending time with you. Where did you decide to go for tonight?”

Tim smiled. “It’s a surprise. Here, let me open the door for you,” he suggested, guiding her with a hand on her back to exit the elevator and walk to his car, where he unlocked the doors before opening the passenger door for Abby to slide into the seat.

After making sure they were both secure in their seatbelts, Tim started his car and turned on the heater, then pulled out of his space and drove out of the Navy Yard.

Abby kept up a constant stream of chatter as Tim navigated the slick streets. The D.C. area was still digging itself out from the snowstorm a few days prior that had ground public transportation to a halt, as snowplows were working overtime to clear the snow from their paths. Tim responded to Abby’s questions as she asked, but also kept his gaze fixed to the road in front of him.

Abby’s voice trailed off as Tim pulled onto a very familiar street, and she could see the glowing lights down the block. “Oh, Tim,” she whispered, reaching over to squeeze his hand on the steering wheel. “It’s **our** place.”

Tim found a spot on the street right up from the restaurant that they had gone to when he’d driven up from Norfolk to take Abby to lunch. Putting the car into park, he turned to gaze at Abby’s beautiful face. “You happy with the decision I made?”

Abby leaned over to brush his lips with hers. Pulling back, she cupped his face in her hand. “I love it,” she assured him.

Tim got out and walked around to Abby’s door, opening it to offer her a hand out. Once she was standing on the sidewalk next to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to the restaurant.

After being seated, the couple perused the menu and ordered their meals, then settled in to a comfortable conversation. They discussed plans for an upcoming weekend off – as long as the weather cooperated, they planned to volunteer for the local Habitat for Humanity build that was getting started in Abby’s neighborhood. Talk inevitably turned to work, and Abby shared her latest speculation that she was hoping to write a new research grant about.

As the two ate, Tim couldn’t believe he was about to do what he’d planned for the evening. He finished his last bite of grilled salmon, and then cleared his throat.  “Abbs?” he hesitantly started.

“Yes, Timmy?” she responded, placing her fork on her plate after finishing her lemon chicken.

“Abby, do you love me?” Tim inquired, pinning her with his gaze.

“McGee! What kind of silly question is that?”

Tim slightly shook his head. “It’s a serious one, Abbs. Do you love me?”

Abby’s face broke into a soft smile. “Tim, I love you so much. I know that I haven’t always been the Cupid’s arrow, big hearts and ‘Endless Love’ type of girl, but I’ve grown up. I can’t imagine ever **not** being in love with you, and I can’t picture anything more perfect than my relationship with you,” she gushed, blushing at her uncharacteristically sappy speech.

Tim, hearing Abby’s words, felt his heart tumble even further at this woman’s feet. “I can,” he cryptically said.

“You can, what?” Abby quizzically responded.

“I can imagine something more perfect,” he explained, reaching across the table to clasp both of her hands in his.

Abby’s eyes locked with his. “Tim…?”

Tim smiled, squeezing her hands in reassurance. “I think it’d be more perfect if we were together forever.”

Abby gasped. “You don’t mean – “

Tim reached over, cupping her face in his hand. “It’s like the song said – ‘you are my world, all of my dreams, my fantasy, my reality’ – I want us to be “us”, Abby…forever. Will you become my reality, and become my wife?”

Abby sat, stunned, as Tim pulled a ring box out of his jacket pocket and placed it, closed, in front of her on the table. “I know it’s a big decision, Abby, and I’m not expecting you to answer tonight. I just wanted you to – “

“Yes.”

Tim stopped, giving his brain a chance to catch up with his racing heart. “What did you say?” he whispered, afraid to allow himself the chance to believe she had said what he thought she did.

“Timmy,” Abby smiled, standing up to circle the table and sit on his lap. “I want us to be “us”, too. I’m ready to make that our reality…together.”

Tim pulled Abby closer into his arms and laid his lips gently on hers. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers. “Can I put the ring on your finger, then?”

Abby grinned, and leaning over snagged the ring box from beside her plate. He took it from her grasp, and then opened the box to show her. Nestled in its cushion, the ring winked up at her. Smiling, she held her hand out to Tim in order to do the honors.

Holding the ring between his thumb and pointer finger, Tim gently guided the ring onto Abby’s finger before kissing her palm. “I love you, Abigail Scuito,” he murmured, gazing into her loving face.

Abby smiled, cupping his face with her hands and dropping a light kiss on his lips. “I love **you** , Timothy McGee. I can’t wait to be your wife, to take your name, and to start our own family.”

The waiter brought over their bill, and after Tim paid, the newly engaged couple left the restaurant and returned to his car, where he drove the streets to his apartment. After the two went upstairs and greeted Jethro, making sure he had enough food and water for the evening, Abby pulled Tim into his room and shut the door. Reaching up to his shoulders, she slowly slid his coat off and allowed it to drop to the floor, before beginning to unbutton his shirt. Once the shirt was open, she began to trail kisses across his chest as she pulled the shirt off his arms and flung it in the direction of his hamper.

Tim began to pull at her shirt, sliding his hand underneath the hem to trace his hand along her stomach before moving to her back to rub light circles as he slowly inched her shirt up and over her head. Abby broke away from his grasp, finishing undressing herself as Tim followed suit. They came back together, lips locking, hands exploring, as they fell back onto his bed together and loved each other well into the night.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Later, as the moonlight filtered through the mini-blinds in Tim’s bedroom, Tim lightly stroked his hand up and down Abby’s back as she snuggled in closer to his side. She brushed her lips across his shoulder as she turned her left hand to catch the light across her ring.

“Do you like it?” Tim whispered, turning his head to smile down at her.

“It’s perfect,” Abby assured him, looking up into his soulful eyes, which were expressing all of the love, commitment, and hope for the future that she knew that Tim possessed in his heart.

“No, **you** are,” Tim corrected, brushing her hair away from her face and taking her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. “The ring is beautiful, but it can’t hold a candle to the way you look right now.”

Abby blushed, then propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at her fiancé. “How are we going to tell Gibbs?”

Tim smiled. “He already knows.”

“Oh,” Abby sighed, before a teasing grin returned to her face. “How are **you** going to tell Tony?

Tim gulped audibly, a look of sheer panic coming across his face. Maybe he did have a little something to worry about…

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The next morning, Tim walked Abby down to her lab and left her there with a blistering kiss before making his way back up to the squadroom. He noticed Gibbs giving him a questioning look, and gave him a slight nod.

“Congratulations, McGee,” Gibbs said.

“Congrats for what?” Tony called across the room as he walked off the elevator. “Did the Elf Lord conquer the next level of his role playing game?”

“Tony, leave McGee alone,” Ziva admonished him. “Can you not see that he is in a good mood? Perhaps he does not want to share.”

“No, it’s okay,” Tim spoke up. “You’ll find out about it sooner than later.”

“Find out about what?” Tony inquired, as an Abby-tornado came rushing in from the back elevator.

“Did you tell them yet?” she squealed, coming to a stop in front of McGee’s desk and grinning down at him.

“Tell us what?” Tony asked, starting to become impatient with all the mystery going on in the room.

Abby smiled at Tim. “You promised that you’d tell them,” she reminded him.

“I know,” Tim smiled, rounding the desk to stand by her side. “I was just about to…I only left you in your lab a few minutes ago.” Placing an arm around her waist, he turned to his teammates and said, “We’re getting married.”

Ziva let out a un-Ziva like squeal and launched herself at Abby, giving her a huge hug. “Congratulations, Abby! Oh, and you, too, McGee! What exciting news – when is the large day?”

“Big day, Ziva,” Tony corrected absentmindedly. “So, McValentine popped the question,” he mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs warned him with a small growl.

“Boss, I’m not going to do anything to him. I’m just wondering when the big day is.”

“Why?” Ziva questioned him.

Tony grinned mischievously. “So I know when I can corrupt McGee with his bachelor party, of course!”

Tim’s eyes widened as Ziva twisted Tony’s arm behind his back and promised great physical harm and Abby threatened Tony with pain that would leave no physical evidence.

Gibbs sat back and smiled. This would be a very interesting few months until the wedding…he just may help DiNozzo with that bachelor party; secretly, of course. It wouldn’t do to get Ziva and Abby upset with him – he’d have to make sure the operation went down covertly. If anything was discovered, he’d just foist all the blame on DiNozzo.

“Okay, party time over,” he gruffly ordered. “Gear up – we’ve got a dead Marine to see.”

Gibbs sipped his coffee as he watched Tim quickly kiss Abby goodbye amongst ribbing from Tony. Ziva brushed between the two men jingling the sedan’s keys, which brought a look of panic to both men’s faces.

Oh yeah, today was going to be a good day.

*End*


End file.
